disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Qui, Quo e Qua
Qui, Quo e Qua (Huey, Dewey e Louie) sono personaggi della Banda Disney. Generale Qui, Quo e Qua sono tre giovani paperi gemelli, identici tra di loro e indistinguibili. L'unico modo per identificarli è il colore dei berretti e delle magliette che indossano: secondo la tradizione, Qui ha il rosso; Quo il blu (o azzurro) mentre Qua il verde. Nei fumetti, la maggior parte delle volte il colore delle magliette è il nero mentre nei cartoni animati subentrano altri colori, tra i quali il giallo e l'arancione. Nel corso degli anni, il trio subirà un forte mutamento sia fisico che caratteriale. All'inizio, i tre paperotti venivano raffigurati come dei pulcini o anatroccoli: becco piccolo e quasi appuntito, occhi grandi e pupille dilatate; ma altri autori, tra cui Carl Barks e Don Rosa, gli daranno un look tutto nuovo e personale, rendendoli più umani e dandogli l'aspetto da ragazzi. Quanto al comportamento, nelle prime storie erano dei bambini e come tali si comportavano (capricci, scherzi, giochi, dispetti...) ma Barks li fece diventare più autonomi, intelligenti, saggi e perfino studenti modelli. Tutto ciò, in gran parte, grazie all'iscrizione al gruppo scout delle Giovani Marmotte dove sono generali. La loro intelligenza (aiutata dal manuale delle GM) sarà fondamentale nel corso delle numerose avventure con i due zii. Inoltre, anche se sempre quasi identici, a partire dallo show televisivo'' DuckTales i tre cominceranno con una certa costanza a mostrare leggere differenze nel carattere: Qui (rosso) è più presente e impulsivo, e tende ad agire come leader del trio; Quo (blu) è più perspicace e attento, e spesso è lui ad organizzare un piano; e Qua (verde) è più creativo e spensierato, e tende a sdrammatizzare la situazione o vederla da un altro punto di vista. Origini Qui, Quo, Qua sono figli di Della Duck e di suo marito (un papero totalmente ignoto, forse fratello di Paperina). A causa di un loro scherzo (un petardo gigante scoppiato sotto una poltrona), il padre finì in ospedale. Così Della decise di mandarli per un breve periodo da suo fratello Paperino, dove i tre si stabilirono definitivamente. All'inizio il rapporto dello zio con i nipoti è burrascoso (per via del temperamento dei tre) ma dopo la crescita di Qui, Quo e Qua migliorerà. Apparizioni 'Fumetti' *Topolino *Paperino *Zio Paperone *Paperinik *I Grandi Classici *I Classici *Mega *Big 'Cinema' '''Film' *''Once Upon a Christmas'' *''Topolino: Strepitoso Natale!'' *''DuckTales: Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta'' *''Il bianco Natale di Topolino'' *''Topolino e i cattivi Disney'' 'Serie TV' *''DuckTales - Avventure di paperi'' *''Michey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse - Il Topoclub'' *''Quack Pack'' 'Corti animati' *''I nipoti di Paperino'' *''Good Scouts'' *''Donald's Golf Game'' *''The Hockey Champ'' *''Sea Scouts'' *''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' *''Fire Chief'' *''All Together'' *''The Nifty Nineties'' *''Truant Officer Donald'' *''Donald's Snow Fight'' *''Home Defense'' *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' *''Donald's Off Day'' *''Donald's Crime'' *''Straight Shooters'' *''Soup's On'' *''Il compleanno di Paperino'' *''Lion Around'' *''Lucky Number'' *''Trick or Treat'' *''La fonte della giovinezza'' *''Canvas Back Donald'' *''Spare the Rod'' *''Donald's Diary'' *''The Litterbug'' *''Donald's Fire Survival Plan'' *''Zio Paperone e il denaro'' 'Videogiochi' Elenco dei videogiochi in cui appaiono Qui, Quo e Qua. *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' *''Michey's Speedway USA'' *''DuckTales'' *''DuckTales Remastered'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Disney Mix'' *''Serie Kingdom Hearts'' Galleria ar:كركور وفرفور وزرزور da:Rip, Rap og Rup de:Tick, Trick und Track en:Huey, Dewey, and Louie es:Huey, Dewey y Louie fi:Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu Ankka fr:Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck nl:Kwik, Kwek en Kwak pt-br:Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho ru:Билли, Вилли и Дилли sr-el:Raja, Gaja i Vlaja Categoria:Personaggi di DuckTales Categoria:Personaggi di Quack Pack Categoria:Personaggi di House of Mouse Categoria:Paperi Categoria:Personaggi della Banda Disney Categoria:Maschi